vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kefla
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan + Berserk= |-|Super Saiyan 2 + Berserk= Summary Kefla is the Potara fusion between Caulifla and Kale, and is the secret weapon of Universe 6 in a last-ditch attempt to win the Tournament of Power, forming after the two were almost eliminated by Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Kefla Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan, Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts Mastery, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Kefla locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Kefla grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Danmaku, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan + Berserk, increasing her capabilities drastically), Sound Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Cold and Radiations Attack Potency: Universe level (Sent Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan God Goku, who could contend with Dyspo, flying with a single punch. Noted to contain the combined total power of Caulifla and Kale, multiplied by "tens of times," as mentioned by Vados) | Universe level (As a Super Saiyan, she forced a Super Saiyan Blue Goku who had broken his limits to use the Kaio-ken, and defeated him with a surprise attack to the head. Later, this form was described by Whis as acting as a catalyst similar to the SSJB Kaio-ken x20 Spirit Bomb, which had served as the original basis for Goku's awakening of Ultra Instinct) | Universe level+ (When fighting vs Ultra Instinct Goku, a confident Super Saiyan 2 Kefla stated she could "blow away an entire universe in one shot", and Piccolo commented that her power had surpassed the level that Goku had previously reached when fighting Jiren. At her absolute maximum strength, it was stated that not even a more adept UI Goku would have been capable of surviving one of her blasts, although he was able to effortlessly dodge each of her attacks) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan God Goku, who was nearly as fast as Dyspo) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before. Able to keep up with SSJB Kaio-ken Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, although she was not nearly as fast as Ultra Instinct Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universe level (Effortlessly fought Super Saiyan God Goku in base) | Universe level (As a Super Saiyan, she was able to take blows from a Super Saiyan Blue Goku who had broken his limits, while also using the Kaio-ken) | Universe level+ (When in SSJ2, she was capable of taking full attacks from an Ultra Instinct empowered Goku, although she was later instantaneously defeated by a last-ditch Kamehameha) Stamina: Unknown. At least very high (Can fight for an hour before defusing. Goku commented that her power was "massive," and had "no limit," and Kefla herself noted that she sensed, "infinite power," bubbling from within her) Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The fusion time limit, her own overconfidence Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fist Cannonball:' Kefla gathers energy in her fist, then fires a blast of green ki at her opponent. *'Gigantic Blast:' Kefla creates a cluster of green or red Ki blasts in both hands and fires them at her opponent, she can also charge and release a much powerful version of the move called Gigantic Burst. *'Gigantic Breaker:' Kefla charges a red ki blast into her fist and slams it into her opponent. *'Ray Blast:' Kefla releases her aura, which fires powerful laser-like flashes that aims from all directions. *'Kiai:' Kefla throws several punches at her opponent in rapid succession, which causes them to appear as a wind-like impacts behind the opponent. Key: Base | SSJ1 + Berserk Kefla | SSJ2 + Berserk Kefla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arcee (Transformers) Arcee's Profile (SSJ2 + Berserk Kefla was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusions Category:Aliens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2